The present invention relates to fiber optic sensor arrays, and particularly to methods and apparatus for implementing an all-optical remote fiber optic sensor array.
Fiber optic sensor arrays are generally arranged in linear or planar configurations. As applied to undersea applications they are either fastened to a hull or pulled under water by tow cables extending to a tow platform. In either case, they are commonly used to sense acoustic data, array depth, array heading and water temperture.
Presently used fiber optic array elements generally have fiber optic sensors, electro-optical interfaces to power the sensors and to convert their optical signals to electrical output signals, and a telemetry unit, to format and transmit the electrical output signals to a remote receiving station. Because sensor arrays may contain thousands of fiber optic sensors, thousands of electrooptical interfaces along with a complex telemetry system and associated wiring connections are involved. Such fiber optic sensor arrays are correspondingly costly, complex and unreliable.